Please Don't Feed the Vampire!
Please Don't Feed the Vampire! was the fifteenth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock and followed by Secret Agent Grandma. The cover illustration consisted of a vicious looking French poodle with large fangs wagging their tail and sitting by kitchen cupboards. Their pink dinner bowl, in front of them, is labeled Fifi and has a cracked bone in it. The tagline was, His bark is not worse than his bite! It was released in March 1997 and was 137 pages long. Plot You start out with a costume called "vampire in a can", a cheesy vampire costume stuffed inside a can. Even your best friend, Gabe, doesn't think it's good. You then find a strange packet of red goo inside that will turn anyone who swallows it into a vampire. The two main storylines deal with either you becoming a vampire or your pet poodle, Fifi, becoming one. Can you change back before dawn, or will you "go batty" over blood? You'll have to find a way to save your poodle, too. Will you have to change her name to Fang? Bad Endings *Based on the wording to reverse vampirism, you and Gabe don't drink the Garlic Spray. You two also don't eat anything for four hours and a day. When the time's up though, you and Gabe are still vampires. *You spend eternity in prison, as a weakened vampire after being convicted of a double murder. *Mr. Weinger gets angry, lies about not seeing Fifi, and slams his front door. You are so scared, that you want Gabe to ring his doorbell and you get scolded at for having your best friend do everything. The story ends, because of your wimpiness. *Instead of escaping, you join the other vampires and lick the blood off of Countess Yvonne's face. You get scolded for making that decision and are advised to close the book and repeat, "It is not normal to drink blood." The story ends, because of your weirdness and you are even speculated for being a real vampire. *You escape the factory to your house for help and find a surprise birthday party in your honor. Since you love vampires, the whole vampire situation was a prank for your birthday. Then you realize that your parents and Gabe are really vampires and your mother offers you blood to drink. *Stuck as a bat, Gabe keeps you as a pet and as an in joke, after he becomes a major league baseball player years from then, you become the team's un-official "bat boy". *Mr. Weinger saves you from the vampire animals and reveals his plans of selling them to the circus for money. You are then bitten by a vampire mosquito. *Countess Yvonne and the other vampires have drained Gabe of his blood and she locks you inside one of the coffins for years to come - until she decides to free you. *After being bored to death, you spend the rest of your life listening to Count Von Smelling's Life story while hopping... *You and Gabe accidentally transform each other into full-fledged vampires and decide to visit the blood bank. *After you die from lack of blood, your parents let Mr. Reuterly use you as a window display in his store. *After getting into a hole, someone fills it up with dirt. You end up dead from suffocation. *Drained of your blood and left for dead in an open grave. *When Gabe attempts to leave you behind, you suddenly turn on him. You then proceed to bite him and drain the lifeblood from him. *After being declared dead, you are cremated and then your fangs are given to the undertaker's son as a memento. *You decide to pretend to be a human for Halloween. *You run away as Gabe is transformed into a vampire. Hiding in a nearby town for years to come, you end up working a night shift job. One day, you meet someone else who happens to be a vampire and fall in love and live a happy life forever... *Mom accidentally kills you after burning you to death from the sunlight. *Fifi tries to save you from Buttermilk and all the vampire animals, but they drain you of all your blood. *Bitten or killed by pack of vampire dogs, led by Buttermilk. Good Endings *You and Gabe turn back to humans. *Gabe buys dog-in-a-can and feeds the vampire dogs magical dog biscuits. You then decide to go as a dog for Halloween. Trivia *Multiple prints of the book make the typo of referring to Fifi as a male, when really Fifi is a girl. *This book has the the second earliest point (PAGE 2) where the reader has to make her or his first choice. This was overtaken by Invaders from the Big Screen, which had the first choice on PAGE 1. Weekend at Poison Lake also had its first choice on PAGE 1, as it was a group of seperate stories in one book. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Vampires Category:Animals Category:Birthdays Category:Dogs Category:Transformations Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Snakes Category:Birds Category:Cats Category:Insects Category:Sports Category:Fall